bajo las sombras
by aracne
Summary: serena es una chica que ama y odia la vida a la vez, pero después de sufrir la peor aberración existente... conoce a alguien que la protegera y le enseñara el significado del amor...un UA y un darien serena
1. Chapter 1

**Bajo las sombras (versión sailor moon)**

La vida es bella…a pesar de la vida, esa es una frase que uso a menudo, para poder comprender y aceptar las cosas que diariamente me hacen desistir de vivir. Estoy casi segura que mi presencia en este mundo es errónea, simplemente el ser que creo todo el universo, cometió un error y por ello estoy aquí, hastiada de mi existencia y de los golpes que la bendita vida me da.

No me gustan las salidas fáciles, por eso aún no recurro al suicidio. Me apena mucho ver a las personas que caen tan bajo, no veo razón para no dejarse consumir por el sufrimiento de estar viva, en lugar de tomar un cuchillo y cortarme yo misma las venas, dejando correr mi preciada sangre por el piso.

Me parece increíble que haya gente que lea, las cosas tan locas que escribo cuando tengo la cabeza revuelta, claro que cada vez que dejo leer a alguien estas líneas, pierdo un amigo. Todos me tiene miedo, no entiendo el motivo, solo soy una persona que ve la vida desde otra perspectiva, ellos piensan que mi apariencia no es la correcta, o simplemente que mi forma de ser es rara.

¿Soy rara, por supuesto que no, solo soy original, tengo pensamientos que normalmente otro no tendría, eso a mi parecer no tiene nada de malo. Pero cuantas veces me pregunto yo, la gente "Rara" ha sido excluída de los proyectos importantes, y estos gracias a su "Rareza" salieron adelante, tumbando a los que una vez no creyeron en ellos.

Mi ego sube y baja, pero nunca está estable, yo nunca he sido estable en lo absoluto, ¿para que sirve la estabilidad emocional, eso es solo una máscara para ser aceptado, me niego a caer en ella para que los demás me noten o me integren en sus grupos, la sola idea me da ganas de vomitar. "La apariencia", todos aparentamos algo que no somos, algunos aparentan inteligencia, pero nunca han leído un libro o sacado más de 12 en un examen. Hasta yo aparento soportar la vida que me tocó, cuando en realidad cuento los días para que se acabe y pasar a ese plano de paz, tranquilidad y silencio.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, el profesor se acercaba lentamente a mí, en la mano llevaba una regla que azotó contra mi pupitre, haciéndome saltar por el estruendo y olvidar por completo mis escritos. Su mirada intentaba fulminarme pero él sabía muy bien que dijera lo que dijera, a mí no me iba a asustar, así que se conformó viendo que dejé de escribir y regresó al frente del salón.

Como odiaba a ese hombre de barba blanca y ojos negros profundos, en todos los demás alumnos esos ojos tenían un efecto macabro, cada vez que el profesor me miraba, casi podía sentir que intentaba escarbar en mis pensamientos para enterarse de cosas prohibidas. Pero a la vez siento pena por él, solo recibe un sueldo miserable por mantener a raya a una multitud de incontrolables mocosos, si yo fuera el profesor Almeida definitivamente hubiera elegido una carrera más provechosa.

Luego de la demostración de poder, que intentó presentar el profesor Almeida, los alumnos me veían como bicho raro, yo podía saber exactamente lo que pensaban aquellos chicos buenos para nada, ¿Por qué se comportará así, ¿Si no le importa la escuela, para que viene, preguntas absurdas e inútiles para una persona con mi capacidad mental.

La campana sonó durante exactamente un minuto, anunciando el final de la clase de historia, me fascina esa materia pero el profesor me vuelve loca, ¿Acaso no puede entender que yo sé mucho más que él, en todos los años que he estado en la escuela, mis más altas notas las saqué en historia, mi especialidad es la griega. Saber las maravillas que siglos atrás habían sido creadas por hombres sin casi nada de tecnología era mi fuerte.

Al parecer las clases han finalizado por hoy, aún escucho los murmullos de los alumnos festejando la llegada del fin de semana, ¿Qué de bueno tiene? Para mí todos los días son iguales, llenos de frialdad por parte de mis padres y cobardía de parte mía por no expresarles mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me encanta salir de la escuela cuando ya no hay nadie en ella, mis pasos suenan imponentes gracias al silencio de los pasillos, vaya de nuevo mi ego subió, no pasará mucho para que vuelva a bajar hasta tenerlo de alfombra.

Llegué a la salida principal del colegio, el viento sopla furioso y se azota contra mi rostro, es como sentir una cachetada de un ser invisible, talvez si sea así pero nunca lo sabré. Nunca camino rápido y menos cuando me dirijo a mi casa, mientras más me demore en llegar a esa casa en donde soy ignorada completamente, mejor.

El cielo poco a poco se ha plagado de nubes negras, el día está triste y quiere llorar, igual que yo, quiero atención, quiero saber lo que es el cariño de otra persona. Creo que pido demasiado, si nisiquiera mis padres han sabido quererme, como una persona ajena a mi hogar podría llegar a hacerlo.

Estoy a mitad de camino, y tengo ganas de volver a la escuela, por lo menos allí me divierto viendo la cara de tarados que ponen los demás cuando paso por su lado. Mi vestimenta causa un efecto chocante en mis compañeros de clase, será que nadie le gusta el color negro, o talvez mis múltiples aretes hagan retroceder a todos, pero igual me divierte la conmoción que causo en ellos.

Faltan exactamente veinte pasos para llegar a mi casa, desde afuera es aparente mente normal pero adentro es el infierno mismo. Ya estoy dentro pero por lo que veo no hay nadie en casa, me muero de hambre pero como siempre mi madre se va y ni se acuerda en dejarme algo de comer para mí. Se me antoja comer una sopa instantánea, no lo puedo creer nisiquiera eso hay, tendré que salir a comprar.

La lluvia se hace cada vez más intensa, ya falta poco para llegar a la tienda pero parece estar cerrada, tendré que ir más lejos, no me quiero demorar así que cortaré camino por este callejón. Siempre corto camino por aquí, pero esta vez me siento extraña, tengo miedo de algo pero aún no sé que es…

Una mano salió de la oscuridad, atrapándome y atrayéndome hacia su mundo, un rostro malicioso, me miró con deseo, imposible gritar, su mano tapaba mi boca con todas sus fuerzas. Llorar… no quería demostrar miedo aunque lo tuviera, mi ropa fue destrozada a tirones, no podía aguantar más esa situación, debía hacer algo pero que…

Estiré la mano con la esperanza de encontrar algo con que golpear al bastardo que estaba encima mío, por fin encontré una botella e intenté pegarle con ella en la cabeza, pero el maldito fue más rápido que yo, y con un puñete directo en mi rostro hizo que perdiera toda la fuerza que tenía, no entiendo por qué ese golpe no me hizo perder el sentido, pude sentir todo lo que aquel hombre me hizo, sus embestidas salvajes hacían que mi alma llorara de dolor y furia, solo pude seguir allí, poniéndome firme ante la peor aberración que la vida pudo mandarme. "Una noche bajo las sombras, mi cuerpo fue profanado y mi alma liberada".

**Notas de autor: la primera parte un poco introductoria pero luego ya empieza la historia contada desde el punto de vista de la protagonista osea Serena, bueno este es un universo alterno de una obra que escribí y la convertí en fic jeje, se que muchos no se imaginan a Serena con esta clase de pensamiento pero ya verán mas adelante como aflora su verdadera personalidad, espero que les guste esta idea que tuve… y dejen reviews para saber si lo dejo o lo borro de fan fiction byes cuidense todos!**


	2. capi 2: un rayo de luz en mi corazón

**Un rayo de luz en mi corazón**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, yo seguía allí, el bastardo había huído del lugar no sin antes golpearme por segunda vez para que no lo vaya a seguir, la luz de la luna iluminaba la mitad de mi cuerpo, mi rostro me dolía mucho, aquellos puñetes me dejaron en un estado deprimente, aparte fui forzada tantas veces que no podía pararme, quería gritar pero al verme sentí una gran vergüenza, no regresaría a mi casa, moriría allí.

Fue entonces que lo vi, al Principio pensé que había regreso aquel hombre a seguir haciéndome daño, pero no era él, no vi su rostro solo pude sentir su cuerpo, llevaba una capucha, por un momento quedó contemplándome, y escuché: "Pobre niña, te llevaré conmigo" – luego me tomó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar, el camino era oscuro no podía distinguir muy bien, pero de un momento a otro la luna llena desapareció, mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño.

Sentí que me depositaban en una cama, escuchaba murmullos pero no entendía nada, estaba tan lastimada y asustada que no me importa, aquella cama blanda me daba una seguridad única, quería dormir para siempre… quería morir.

No estoy segura cuantas horas pasaron desde que llegué a aquel lugar, desperté y mis ojos me ardían, me sentía sucia, maltratada, traté de explorar un poco la habitación, pude ver una mesita con un televisor, una gran alfombra debajo de la cama pero no había ventanas, eso me provocó una sensación de ahogo.

Me intenté levantar pero no pude, un dolor muy fuerte me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, miraba el techo intentando imaginar las estrellas, y jure que el maldito que abusó de mí, moriría a mas tarde en 3 días. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, primero entro un joven de cabello negro, no muy largo, tenía un ojo azul y otro marrón, detrás de él aparecieron cuatro chicas, no me percate de cómo eran solo las conté, estaba mas ocupada perdiéndome en aquellos ojos tan hermosos y poco comunes.

¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó el joven pelinegro, su rostro reflejaba unos 25 años, era alto, un cuerpo musculoso y una voz varonil.

No muy bien, ¿Dónde estoy? – por mas que quería mirar a otro lado, aquellos ojos causaban en mí una curiosidad única.

Este es mi hogar, su hogar (señalando a las cuatro chicas) y tu hogar ahora, te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes – el joven sonrió – Mi nombre es Darien, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Yo soy… (Aquellos ojos me ponían muy nerviosa) mi nombre es Serena – inesperadamente las cuatro chicas se pusieron frente a mí, con la intención de presentarse.

Ellas son (señalando a cada una): Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina. Una chica de cabello azul y ojos castaños me habló al oído – Sé lo que te sucedió, aquí no te ocurrirá nada – seguidamente volvió a su lugar.

Creo que aún no te puedes levantar, descansa el tiempo que necesites, pronto estará la comida, las chicas vendrán a atenderte – Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, que por un momento me paralizo, salió suavemente de la habitación junto con su séquito.

El levantarme me producía un dolor terrible, pero no podría pasar más tiempo en esa cama. Me senté, aguantando lo más que pude el dolor, poco a poco puse mis pies en el piso, luego de unos minutos pude caminar unos pasos, resistí solo unos 10 minutos dando vueltas de la habitación, me eche en mi cama y sentí un gran alivio, pero comprobé que tan mal no estaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, solo atine a esconderme debajo de las sábanas… fue como si olvidara completamente lo ocurrido anteriormente, solo sentí un miedo terrible, detrás de esa puerta podría estar ese bastardo...

La puerta se abrió y yo seguía temblando, escuché los pasos que lentamente se acercaban a mi cama, la mano de aquella persona se disponía a tocarme, no sabía quien era, que intenciones tenía… solo sabía que no me dañarían de nuevo…

Empecé a moverme frenéticamente con la esperanza de que se largara del lugar, no sé como pudo coger la sábana y destaparme pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que me volvieran a dañar, ni siquiera vi su rostro, solo me apresuré a tirar a cualquier lugar de su anatomía un gran puñete que por el sonido de dolor que escuché le quitó el aire…

¡Que rayos te sucede! – gritó una voz femenina haciendo que me detuviera en seco y cayera de espaldas al suelo, lo que al parecer le causó mucha gracia a aquella mujer.

Me levanté con cuidado para toparme con una joven de larga cabellera negra y esbelta figura, sus ojos tenían un fulgor muy conocido para mí, esa manera de mirar era de aquellos que consideran a las personas a su alrededor inferiores a ellos, creen que simplemente el mundo gira alrededor de su vida.

Perdón – atiné a decir con voz desanimada – creo que estoy un poco paranoica…

¡Pues si que lo estás! – Gritó muy molesta – pero te felicito muy buen golpe el que me diste – ella sonrió de una manera tan extraña que no entendí si le alegraba por mí o era porque le convenía.

Disculpa – dije aún sentada en el piso.

¿Qué?

¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme?... es que me duele mucho… - me sonroje al pedírselo pero no me quedaba otra salida, me era imposible levantarme y solo estaba ella en la habitación.

¿Ayudarte? Como que a estás grandecita ¿no?... tu puedes levantarte sola… vamos yo te hecho porras… - dijo con tono irónico.

Yo solo la miré con cólera y me agarré con fuerza de la cama intentando levantarme pero el dolor cada vez se volvía mas intenso, y no me ayudaban para nada los gritos de aliento que me daba mujer, quien con su mirada despectiva no dejaba de torturarme. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una joven con expresión gentil, quien miró horrorizada como yo intentaba subir en mi cama mientras que la pelinegra me observaba de brazos cruzados.

¡Rei! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces! – gritó furiosa antes de correr y levantarme del suelo, para luego arroparme en la cama.

Solo pensé que se estaba haciendo la enferma, si es capaz de golpearme en el estómago… creo que está en perfectas condiciones – contestó tranquilamente en medio de un bostezo.

¿Acaso tú nunca escuchas? … ¡Darien dijo bien claro que deberíamos cuidarla y no torturarla!... creo que esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a ti… - creo que al decir esto solté una disimulada risita.

¡¿Por mí!

Claro que sí, él sabe que eres demasiado celosa… y no te importa nada con tal de impedir que las chicas se le acerquen a Darien – Yo seguía desconcertada en mi cama, ¿acaso Rei era la novia de él, ¿o solo un amor platónico? … me llenaba de ira pensar que ese chico tan agradable tuviera algo que ver con una mujer tan ridícula y superficial como Rei.

¿Eres la novia de Darien? – pregunte con un tono bajo de voz, para que no se notara que realmente me importara la respuesta.

¡De Darien! Jajaja – Rei soltó una carcajada que me dejó sorda por un par de minutos – él es de todas y a la vez de nadie…- Rei le quedó mirando por un momento a la joven de cabello azul y le dijo: "¿Hoy a quien le toca, Amy?"

¿Le toca? – me pregunté a mi misma.

Creo que hoy es miércoles ¿verdad?... creo que es turno de… - la respuesta de Amy se vio cortada por el repentino ingreso de Darien a la habitación, momento en el cual se me encendieron las mejillas, era extraña la sensación que su sola presencia provocaba en mí.

¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña princesa? – me preguntó tocando delicadamente mi rostro.

Estoy mucho mejor solo que…- un sonido proveniente de mi barriga se dejó escuchar –tengo hambre.

No te preocupes en aproximadamente 10 segundos te traen el almuerzo – dicho esto la puerta volvió a abrirse y un olor delicioso llego hacia nariz, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos de alegría…

¡Perdón la demora linda! – me dijo una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella se acercó cuidadosamente con la bandeja.

Es que quería hacerte algo delicioso, y Mina se demoró en hacer la mezcla para el pastel… - dijo otra joven de cabello castaño oscuro señalando a su compañera.

Creo que nunca había probado un almuerzo tan delicioso como ese, normalmente llegaba a mi casa y abría una lata con comida o simplemente preparaba una sopa instantánea… los químicos me tenían realmente harta…

¡Estuvo delicioso! – grité como una niña de 8 años a quien le compraron por primera vez un helado, jamás me comporte así… pero ella me hacían sentir en casa.

Lo sé… yo cocino delicioso jeje – dijo Lita en tono no muy humilde.

¡Darien! – gritó Rei trepándose en su espalda juguetona - ¿a quien le toca hoy?

Creo que a ti… es miércoles ¿verdad? – dijo no muy animado

¡Si! ¡Hoy dormiré contigo!

Al escuchar esas palabras me puse pálida, no entendía muy bien lo que estaban diciendo… solo que quedaba preguntar…

¿No entiendo? ¿Me explicas Amy? – pregunté en tono de ruego.

Verás… Darien nos rescató de hogares infernales, maltratos psicológicos… le debemos muchísimo por acogernos en su hogar… y todas lo amamos y él nos ama… es por eso que cada una tiene un día especial para compartir con él… su cuerpo y alma…

¡¿Qué! ¡Me estás diciendo que ustedes se acuestan con él!


	3. capi 2: segunda parte

**Un rayo de luz en mi corazón ( pedazo faltante)**

De un momento a otro perdí la noción del tiempo en la habitación, dentro de mí se mezclaron sensaciones que jamás pensé experimentar, una mezcla contradicciones y envidia… simplemente no lo podía creer, estaba experimentando celos.

Cierra la boca niña, es algo normal en las mujeres – comentó sin sangre en el rostro Rei, haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a Darien, quien se levantó de la cama de golpe.

Veo que aún estás convaleciente, será mejor que te dejemos dormir – sonriendo – mañana responderé a todas las preguntas que desees hacer, buenas noches – dijo antes de inclinarse un poco para darme un tierno beso en la frente.

Hasta mañana – le respondí con voz muerta, intentando esquivar aquellos hermosos ojos.

Él salió de la habitación visiblemente fastidiado por mi actitud, seguido de las chicas quienes me hicieron gestos alentadores excepto Rei.

La puerta se cerró despacio tras ellos, me sentía muy extraña, talvez desilusionada de aquel a quien puse en un pedestal con solo haberlo visto una vez, que contradicción tan grande experimento todo mi ser, Darien y ellas estaban unidos por un lazo muy extraño. Debo reconocer que aunque a mis 17 años sabía muchas cosas en teoría, la desfachatez de Rei al hablar de aquello me hacía temblar, y más después de lo que me pasó...

Miles de preguntas iban y venían en mi cabeza, pero solo una relucía como un inmenso diamante: ¿Debía yo también acostarme con él, ¡No! simplemente no podría hacerlo, una imagen tan desagradable vino a mi mente, la respiración de aquel desgraciado, podía sentirla en mi cuello, en mi piel, en cada parte de mí, estaba asqueada de mí misma, este cuerpo no podría entregárselo, está sucio.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en aquella cama que aunque desconocida me hacía sentir mucho más cómoda que la verdadera, aquel lugar del cual solo conocía una habitación había sido más mi hogar de lo que fue la casa que debía protegerme. ¿Cómo sería estar con él? ¿Cómo hacerlo si en mis recuerdos lo único que asocio es aquella terrible noche, es imposible pensar en ello pues imaginarlo es deprimente, solo logro reemplazar a boreas por ese maldito, y siento lo mismo, el mismo dolor, el mismo asco.

Me aferre a las sábanas y me di cuenta que mi piel estaba tan pálida como ellas, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, ¿Qué demonios hice para que la vida me mandara algo como eso, lamentablemente las hermosas sonrisas de mis nuevas amigas se veían opacadas por los horribles gemidos de aquel hombre…

No puedo llorar más, mis ojos se ven forzados a cerrarse para caer en un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar, jamás…

"Si tus labios fueran el mar, jamás conocería el roce de las olas"

**Notas de autor:**

**Holas, jeje yo se que me deben estar queriendo ahorcar después de haber leído semejante pedacito pero, prometo solemnemente que el proximo será mas largo ToT, es que debía completar para poder pasar al siguiente capi, a continuación respondo reviews, gracias por todas sus opiniones!**

**Coral Chiba tsukino: **Holas coral! Espero que las dudas se te hayan acabado, aunque el capi es corto, describe lo que siente Sere al saber la relacion de Darien con las demás, un beso y espero tu opinión )

**Sailor Angel7**: holis! Jeje, si tienes razón esta historia se me ocurrio en un momento de locura pura ), pero espero lo sigas leyendo, byes cuidate.

**Mollyfever**: ¿Cómo que salvaje? Jajaja, pensandolo bien tienes razón, jajaj solo a mi se me ocurre hacer de las sailors el haren de darien xD jajaja, espero te guste el capi )

**Danyseren**: Holas! Jeje bueno creo que a todos el noticion de darien las dejo con el ojo cuadrado jeje, pues ya se sabrá cual es el verdadero motivo por el cual el se acuesta con ellas ), un saludo cuidate y sigue con mi redencion, esun muy buen fic aunque de sere seiya jajaja.

**Pandora no rea**: holas pandorita la verdad que ni yo misma se que es jajja, la cuestion que ocurre, pero pronto entederas porque ), byes cuidate.

**Tuxedo girl**: holas amiga! Que bueno que te deje así jeje, no he perdido mi toque ), espero te guste este capi y me des una buena calificación ), byes cuidate.

**Moon chiba**: Holis! Pues lamento decir que es verdad, Darien a estado con las cuatro, pero todo tiene una razon de ser y ya se sabra ), un saludo byes

**Dianazul:** holas! Jeje pues es maso menos por turno xD, pero Serena no creo este muy dispuesta a ser parte de un haren, espero te guste el capi, gracias por tu review )

**Lorena**: Holas! Tu siempre leyendo mis fics muchas gracias, y ya deja de dejarme en vilo con tu fic oscuridad y luz please, espero te guste el capi )

**Sere chiba**: holas Pili! Gracias por tu review amiga! Jeje es muy importante tu opinión tu sabes ), espero te siga gustando el fic

**Serena chiba love**: holas! Jeje sip viki lo hacen pero como le digo a todas, todo tiene su razon de ser ), un beso byes

**Saori luna**: holis! Gracias por el review ), pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, este fic esta basado en una historia de mi propiedad del mismo nombre en donde l protagonista se llama Diana, solo que lo ambiente para sailor moon, espero sigas leyendo ) byes.

**Gabystar17**: holas! Jeje supongo quedara cansado jaja, aunque mi darien tiene buen fisico… ) espero sigas leyendo byes

**Tanitalove**: holas! Que lindo que me des tu opinión de este fic, pues si esta historia esta basada en una de mi propiedad, espero te siga gustando tanita, cuidate byes.

**Daianapotter**: holas, espero te haya gustado el fic ), sigue leyendo si?

**Sombrillita**: holis como estas, ya me imagino la imagen jeje, la verdad hasta yo misma me quedo a veces media tonta jaja, cuidate y sigue leyendo )


	4. Capi3: Si supieras lo que soy

**Si supieras lo que soy**

Aunque un cuerpo tibio y lleno de amor por mi está en mi cama, aunque sus ojos negros profundo me miran con pasión extrema y mis manos la recorren fieles al camino que trace en su cuerpo desde que la encontré sola y envuelta en un aura de tristeza y soledad, hace exactamente tres años.

Hoy es nuestro aniversario Darien – murmuró jadeante Rei en mi oído.

Como olvidarlo…- le digo provocando en ella una bella sonrisa, una de aquellas tantas que me ha dado en el transcurso de mi vida.

Es extraño. Solo puedo atinar a observar la puerta, solo debo caminar unos cincuenta pasos para llegar a esa habitación, aquel cuarto que vigilo hace una semana. Serena… mi nueva doncella, tienes algo que me atrae, una fuerza magnética que se niega a dejarme escapar.

¿Cómo te pudo pasar algo tan horrible, una chica tan tierna manchada por la obsesión de un hombre, pero eso no importa… aquí estarás a salvo, bajo las sombras que por años me han protegido a mí, ahora te acogerán con los brazos abiertos.

Estás extraño Darien, desde que llegó ella te he notado como ido… - me comentó aquella mujer tan hermosa pero a la ves arrogante y superficial, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Por favor, te he dicho mil veces que el cigarro tarde o temprano se puede tornar peligroso.

Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero debo repetirte mil veces más que nunca me pasará lo mismo que a mi madre – Sus palabras mostraban convicción pero sus ojos solo confirmaban mis miedos, esos ojos negros solo habían visto como la mujer que la trajo al mundo se hundía en un mundo de vicio y destrucción, usándola a ella inclusive para pedir dinero y poder satisfacer su deseo de "fumar".

Oh mi hermosa y leal Rei, tanto sufriste en aquel hoyo, donde solo servías para llevar dinero y cuidar de alguien enfermo por sus propias culpas, tanto fue tu pesar que cuando te propuse salir de aquel abismo a tus escasos 16 años, dejaste atrás todo lo que tenías y con las manos vacías aceptaste mi oferta sin titubear.

Era como un padre para ti, o así me consideraba en ese tiempo, pero aún no comprendo cuando empezamos con esto, un padre no te poseería como lo hago yo, ahogando mis pasiones y las tuyas en esta cama, testigo dormido de nuestros encuentros nocturnos.

Tal vez yo tuve la culpa de que te enamoraras de mí al no contarte la historia completa, al decirte que solo debo tener al lado a alguien que me ame con un amor tan fuerte, tan intenso que su vida diera por mí para deshacerme de esta maldición que me condena a implorar a la brillante luna que mi transformación no vuelva mas…

Tanto te hice sufrir al darte cuenta que por más que pelearas en mi nombre. Que por más que intentabas entregarme tu cuerpo de mil maneras, el hechizo no se rompía. Pero aunque yo sé que sufres en silencio y un miedo indescriptible se apodera de ti, al sentir que me pierdes a causa de la pequeña Serena, nunca dejaste de estar a mi lado, de tratarme como a un príncipe azul.

Sé que me amas, pero para lograr que estos ojos recobren su color original, no solo necesitas amarme, si no que yo sienta por ti algo más que pasión, debo sentir un amor tan profundo como el zócalo marino, un sentimiento que hasta el día de hoy mi cuerpo rechaza con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni tú mi fiel Rei. Ni las demás lograron despertar en mí algo más que compasión, cariño casi de hermanos o una loca pasión por un cuerpo. Pero Serena…la ternura en su rostro es especial, y aún más especial se vuelve para mí al saber como fue terriblemente forzada por aquel hombre.

No quisiera ni pensar cual hubiera sido su destino si no hubiera decidido salir a la calle con mi transformación a cuestas, exactamente ese día mis niñas me dijeron que necesitaba urgentemente "desempolvarme", aún sonrío a causa de ese comentario tan cómico de mi querida Amy, aunque en medio de las risas había un poco de verdad, unos días antes había estado sumergido en los libros gastados de mi enorme biblioteca, frustrado y deprimido por mi condición.

La maldición había logrado que nadie se me pudiera acercar, me ponía irritable, salvaje y desconsiderado con cualquiera… me sentía cansado de aguantar tanto, hasta decidí morir… pero ¡No, ¿Cómo dejarlas solas a las únicas que me acompañaron con lealtad y amor, simplemente era imposible, aún después de muerto seguiría pagando el enorme sufrir que les causaría a mis princesas mitológicas.

Así luego de pensarlo mucho, aquella noche decidí salir a caminar, caminar hasta que quizás no pueda más y el dolor de mi alma fuera reemplazado por el corporal, pero nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar en mi callejón preferido el cuerpo desnudo y lleno de contusiones de un bella niña…

Allí se encontraba aquella que necesitaba toda mi ayuda, me necesitaba por completo para recuperarse y olvidarse de aquella fatídica noche.

La tomé en mis brazos y sentí un calor diferente a los demás, una energía especial la envolvía por completo y yo tuve la suerte de poder sentir un poco de aquel calor tan dulce, creo que ella se sintió protegida pues se acurrucó en mi pecho para descansar tranquilamente después del peor desaire que la vida le puede hacer a una mujer, pero el culpable de haber maltratado a una muchacha tan frágil será capturado y le haré pagar cada palabra que le dijo, cada moretón marcado en la nívea piel de Serena y cada risa de jactancia, todo lo pagara con su vida…

¡Darien! ¡Estás sangrando! – Rei me despertó de mis divagaciones para hacerme ver como el odio de mi mente se había materializado en un pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de una herida en mi labio, al verse apretado violentamente por mis dientes, aparte de esto sentí mi mano un poco acalambrada y que al parecer había apretado con una fuerza feroz las sábanas de mi cama.

No es nada pequeña, vuelve a dormir… - Ella se acurruca nuevamente no muy contenta por lo acontecido, pero aún teniéndola tan cerca, lo que debería ser calor en mi lecho, no es más que una fría corriente de aire, un vacío inmenso entre mi ser y el amor…

Que mezcla tan extraña de sensaciones sentí conforme avanzaba hacia mi guarida con Serena en los brazos, aún cuando estaba bajo la influencia de la deslumbrante luna no me hubiera atrevido jamás a decirle algo hiriente maltratarla de alguna manera, solo me provocó ayudarla, intentar borrar de sus recuerdos todo lo que paso, tratarlo como que realmente es, una frágil y risueña niña.

¿Haz averiguado algo sobre esa niña, Darien?

Unas cuantas cosas…

¿Solo unas cuantas cosas? ¡Te haz pasado toda la bendita semana fuera intentando saber de donde viene!

No es necesario que me grites Rei – La conozco lo suficiente para saber que acariciarle el rostro la vuelve tan dócil como un cachorro – Si llegara a decirte lo que sé, correrías hasta el cuarto de nuestra huésped y se lo dirías con el solo propósito de hacerla sufrir.

¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? – Quitando mi mano de su barbilla, como una niña engreída me observa con mirada de recriminación y se esconde bajo las sábanas fingiendo dormir.

Rei, Se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz de hacer y lo que no harías por nada del mundo. Y es por eso que sé que al único que no lastimarías es a mí o a ti misma.

¡Te equivocas! Yo misma me hago sufrir al pasar estas noches en tu cama, al creer esta farsa de que me amas y que podremos estar juntos algún día… ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO!

Siempre pensé que la más predecible de mis princesas era la más caprichosa, pero al ver como saltó de la cama con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y oír las palabras que salieron de su boca llenas de convicción y dolor, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, me sentí realmente mal por haberla subestimado como lo hice, tanta fue mi sorpresa que lo único que atine a hacer fue abrazarla y susurrarle al oído : "Perdón" , luego de eso Salí de esa habitación para evitar hacerle mas dañó a una de las personas que dejaron todo por estar a mi lado.

Mi actitud sorprendió demasiado a mi amante, que entre las sábanas de mi cama observo como lentamente deje la habitación atrás para caminar con dirección a la biblioteca.

Solo cincuenta pasos, cincuenta pasos me separaban de aquel cuarto… el cuarto de Serena, que deseo tan intenso de entrar en su habitación y solo observar como duerme, su rostro angelical sin mácula alguna, como deseo verla sin ese destello de miedo en sus ojos, ¿A que cosas tan terribles estuviste sometida, ¿Acaso hay algo mas horrible que ser ignorado? Y peor aún no saber el motivo…

Solo veinticinco pasos, solo quedan esos pocos pasos, siento que cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más y más lento, mis latidos se aceleran, mis manos sudan y tiemblan sin poder controlarlo, ahora sin darme cuenta ya estoy frente a su puerta…

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No puedo entrar allí, no puedo perturbar su tranquilidad por una obsesión extraña, debo respetar su dulce sueño, sueño que le ayudará a olvidar más rápido… será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca y me encierre para no tener la tentación de regresar aquí de nuevo.

Me alejo lentamente de la puerta, lo único que me separa del ser más bello que he conocido en todos estos años de sufrimiento. Solo debo caminar, caminar lo más rápido que pueda sin atreverme a voltear en ningún momento.

Siempre dije que una buen distracción es sentarte en una cómoda silla y adentrarte en los más extraños parajes de un libro de fantasías, es increíble como algunas de estas historias me hacen ver mi realidad como si se tratase de un simple cuento de hadas, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por los relatos de un viejo cuento para niños, solo estoy yo y mi maldición.

¿Acaso merecía transformarme en esta horripilante criatura? ¿En serio merezco sufrir tanto por la ambición sin frenos de un pariente tan próximo, solo aquí bajo los cimientos de la ciudad donde los rayos lunares no pueden entrar, lugar prohibido por aquel astro que muchas culturas admiraron por siglos, astro causante de la locura del mar, que lucha por con todo su fulgor para intentar tocar alguno de sus rayos, sin lograrlo…

Pero aún así, su poder es tan fuerte e incontenible al aparecer en el cielo despejado en su máximo estado, que las paredes de este, mi refugio, no pueden evitar que los rayos de la luna llena hagan que me transforme en ese horrible ser, aquel que no es capaz de decir ni una palabra de aliento, ni hacer una caricia suave en el rostro de mis niñas, solo puede mirarlas con desprecio… como si no fueran NADA, como si nunca hubieran significado nada importante para mí…

Por más que me odio a mí mismo cuando actúo de esa manera tan patética no logro controlarlo, nadie me quiere cerca en ese momento, ni siquiera mi preciada Rei, ella me desconoce por completo, estoy seguro que es bastante chocante observar a un mounstro, salvaje y grosero en lugar a alguien atento, tranquilo y alegre como soy normalmente. ¡MALDICION!

¿Darien? ¿Estás bien? – Escucho una vocecita venir de la puerta, ese timbre de voz es inconfundible, ella es mi adorable Palas.

No te preocupes por mí, vuelve a dormir pequeña…

Ya no puedo dormir, Serena no está en su habitación, se fue…

"_Juntos, el infierno es un dulce sueño de terciopelo"_

_Notas de autor:_

_Hello! Millones, billones y trillones de disculpas por la tardanza, pero por fin termine de transcribir y revisar este capítulo que es confuso pero muy interesante, ya que muestra los sentimientos encontrados de Darien. Un beso para todas y esperen la siguiente actualización, espero les agrade el capi!_


	5. CApi 4: Volviendo sobre los pasos perdid

**Volviendo sobre los pasos perdidos**

¡No puedo seguir aquí! – Despierto de un sueño tan frío como un iceberg, mi hermoso ser de ojos hermosos… ¿Serás capaz de dañarme?, todo aquel que se ha cruzado en mi camino ha hecho conmigo lo que ha querido, tenían el propósito de burlarse, de enzañarse con mis defectos, no buscaban nada más.

¿Qué quieres de mí?, exactamente cual es tu objetivo para mantenerme aquí, en esta morada sombría y fantasmal...donde ni el sol ni la luna son capaces de hablarme; en esta oscura noche a sucedido lo que pensé toda mi vida imposible…

"Extraño a mis padres", extraño a esos seres que lo que menos me dieron fue cariño o amor, aquellos que se limitaron a mirarme de lejos mientras yo crecia completamente sola, sin importarles lo que me sucediera en el camino…

Pero aún así, son las únicas presencias que recuerdo, aunque hayan sido solo cuerpos caminando a mi alrededor, sin sentimientos ni miradas, pero debo reconocer que me muero por darles aquel abrazo que siempre quedo en mi imaginación, tal vez no me lo correspondan pero… ¡Debo hacerlo! Por mí, para estar tranquila con mi cabeza y poder decirme a mí misma que lo intente…

Quiero regresar a mi casa y olvidar todo lo que me sucedió, ese aliento asqueroso en mi piel..., de esas manos hirientes, quiero deshacerme del recuerdo de ese desgraciado… de ese moustro…

¡Regresaré!, tengo que volver a mi vida normal, lejos de esta especie de cárcel que me asfixia cada vez mas… pero… no me podré olvidar nunca de ti… Darien.

Me levanto con cuidado de aquella cama tan tibia, aún no puedo caminar perfectamente pero estoy segura que esforzándome llegare a encontrar la salida, procuraré que nadie me vea… ellas han sido tan amables y tiernas conmigo, no sería justo simplemente decirles adiós… pero a Rei! Le daría tanto tanto gusto verme partir y abrazar a Darien coquetamente mientras me marcho… la detesto.

Lentamente giro la perilla… intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, pero esta casa subterránea causa un eco fantasmal, debo salir de aquí con mucho cuidado, nadie debe saber que me voy…

Nunca vi pasillos tan extensos y oscuros, cuando era una niña me encantaba quedarme en mi habitación sin luz, era tan fascinante no saber que podría esconderse entre las tinieblas… veía en el techo de mi cuarto bellos rostros sonreirme, hablarme, simplemente para ellos yo existía…

¡Quieres dejar de mirar las musarañas! ¡Niña tonta!...

la voz de papá resonaba en mi habitación tras un portazo, aún a los 9 años esos comentarios no me extrañaban, solo eran ecos de muchas ocasiones pasadas…

Yo soy la tonta, inútil, y todos los sinónimos que podrían caber en el vocabulario de mis padres, para ellos y para el mundo siempre fui menos que nada…

¡Ay! – mi distracción me ha costado caro, ¿a quien se le ocurriría colocar una viga tan grande en pleno corredor?, demoraré demasiado en encontrar la salida… ¡No puede ser!

¿Por qué lloras pequeña? – pregunto una vocecita desde las sombras.

No encuentro la salida… quiero irme de aquí – Respondí sin miedo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos, lo que sea que haya estado hablándome me hacia sentir muy bien.

Yo sé donde esta la salida, te puedo guiar hasta allí, ¿quieres? – poco a poco fue saliendo a la luz una criatura extrañamente pequeña de ojos grandes, parecía un perro pero caminaba erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras. Al principio retrocedí lentamente un poco asustada, pero luego lo reconocí, tantas veces había leído sobre ellos, criaturas a las cuales le agradaba la oscuridad perpetua, y se contaban que aparecían cuando alguien se sentía solo… ¿Por qué no apareció antes?

¿Eres un ode? – Pregunte un poco confundida.

Sabes el nombre de mi raza, ¿acaso sabes algo del antiguo egipto? – respondió mirándome con curiosidad.

La raza de los ode era un mito popular en esa época, según leí aparecen cuando las personas están perdidas o se sienten solas – le sonreí alegre al animalito y le tendí la mano para que subiera a mi hombro.

Te ayudaré a encontrar la salida de este lugar, no te preocupes – dijo con una voz tranquilizante y fue indicándome el camino a seguir.

Pasamos caminando unos 20 minutos entre los pasadizos interminables de aquel laberinto, definitivamente mis piernas no daban más… aún estaba débil pero la última indicación de voltear a la derecha me hizo ganar fuerzas para seguir.

Por fin hemos llegado a la salida, pequeña Serena, a partir de aquí debes continuar tu camino sola – La pequeña criatura dio un salto e hizo un gesto con la pata antes de echar a correr.

Esa fue una de las experiencias mas extrañas que he tenido, ¿acaso vendrán más?, no sé aún la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo se que debo llegar a mi casa lo más posible, solo tengo que correr… pero antes volteo para observar por última vez esas paredes subterráneas que me mantuvieron presa pero a salvo… ¡Adiós Darien!!!

No quiero mirar atrás, me siento atraída de nuevo a aquel lugar, no debo regresar aunque mi corazón reniegue de mí como su dueña y quiera salir de mi pecho… ¡No!, tengo que correr, hasta que sienta que mi alma se sale a cada suspiro…

Ya no falta demasiado, solo un par de cuadras y lo habré logrado… pero… ¿Qué les diré?, increíblemente hasta ahora me viene a la mente esa pregunta… como explicarles lo que me sucedió, ellos querrán saber porque me ausente tantos días…pero si les digo lo que paso esa noche… ¿ellos me odiarán más?...

Me detuve en seco, acababa de dejar un lugar en donde era querida por sus habitantes, para regresar a una casa que es supuestamente "mi casa" pero en realidad es el lugar donde menos encajo… si les cuento lo que me paso… me tendrán asco… o no?

Talvez me hayan estado buscando, ¿preocupados?... ¿acaso ellos se preocuparían por mi desaparición?, si ellos hicieron significa que les importo… si debo ir con ellos, ya falta poquísimo para llegar solo unos pasos, puede ser que se alegren de verme… si! Ellos me deben extra…

Mi rostro se iluminó por un momento, estaba a solo metros de mi casa, pero algo no estaba bien… lo sentía, un escalofrío extraño en mi cuerpo me hizo caminar cuidadosamente hacia lo que no creía cierto, mi casa estaba rodeada de una cinta amarilla con negro, como en aquellas series policiales… ¿acaso algo grave había ocurrido?

Introduje mi llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver lo mas espeluznante que mis ojos pudieron ver… las paredes estaban cubiertas por ¡sangre!... toda la casa olía a ¡sangre!...

Cai de rodillas al piso temblando y sudando frío, aún no entendía lo que estaba mirando, ¡Mis padres! ¡Que había sucedido con ellos!

¡No es justo! – intente gritar pero mi garganta estaba bloqueada por la impresión, ¿Qué pudo pasar aquí?, con mi casa, con mi vida, ¡conmigo!, todo había sido transformado desde aquella noche, ¿Qué hice para merecer tan cruel castigo?... creo que solo puedo llorar…

Paso un buen rato antes de que mis piernas me respondieran de nuevo, me levante con cuidado apoyándome en la pared, decidí ir al segundo piso, solo deseaba entrar en mi cuarto… y asi poder rescatar mi mas querido tesoro.

Uno a uno cada peldaño intento dejar atrás aquel panorama, mi habitación estuvo al fondo del corredor para "no molestar" a mis padres, yo siempre fui una molestia…

Ya en el interior de mi habitación, observe que todo estaba igual, excepto que mis sábanas mostraban que alguien había estado durmiendo sobre ellas. Me dirijo rápidamente a un pequeño cofre que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, lo abrí y vi con alegría que mi tesoro estaba a salvo… una peineta…

Cuando tenía tres años de edad, mis padres aún no me hacían a un lado, ellos eran diferentes… me querían, mi madre compro esta peineta como un premio para mí, el único premio que me han dado… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!!!

Me deslizo suavemente en la pared helada, hundiendo el rostro en mis manos, las lágrimas fluyen nublando mi vista, jamás pensé que me sentiría así por su perdida… jamás…

No llores más… - Una mano se poso en mi hombro suavemente, esa calidez es de una sola persona…

¡Darien!...

"_De mi vida no saldrás, pues conmigo te consumirás"_

_Notas de autor: hola chicas! Y chicos nose jajaja, pues aquí un capi mas no muy largo pero bastante tragico, es difícil publicar este fic por la concentración que me exige pero hago lo mejor que puedo, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado ya que casi lloro al imaginarme ciertas escenas jeje pero para mi salio bonito, no se pierdan el proximo cpai donde darien contara que fue l oque le sucedió, cuidense chicas byes byes_


End file.
